Release me
by Lyra Soren
Summary: Maybe sometimes we only need someone to open the door for us, and release us from our own ordinary life, to turn our world upside-down.


_**Release me**_

by Lyra Soren

* * *

Declaimer:I definitely don't own any of Prince of tennis's characters, I made this story purely for fans. Hope you enjoy it and hope you will review.

Pair: TezuRyo

Warning: Yaoi

* * *

So take off your shoes and stay awhile

This might be the right time tonight

If it makes you feel good

Then it makes me feel alright.

* * *

We should take down the curtains now

And make blankets here on the floor

The torrential downpour, the potential for more

I seize to fight this tension that ignites us here in the dark

Cause tension causes friction and this friction leads to sparks

* * *

The rain has filled this cup and, before it over flows,

I wanna take you in now here it goes.

* * *

Tezuka had always liked to look at the clear waters of the lake he used to fish in. It was calming, and his nerves needed a break from all the demanding responsibilities from school and tennis club. Although he seldom caught something, that was beside the purpose why he still came every time like drawn, hypnotised. Silence and peace, for once, what else could he ever ask for?

But that was about to change…

"Buchou. What are you doing here?" A well known voice uttered from nowhere.

Tezuka ,startled, could manage only a faint "Echizen" before he turned in the direction of the person who spoke. He quirked an eyebrow at the smug plastered on Echizen's face.

"Ehhh. I didn't know buchou could also relax! Where did you leave that uptight attitude?" Ryoma trailed on with his nonsense.

"Echizen what are you doing here?" Tezuka frowned at the young prodigy who gave him a knowing look.

"Buchou, you didn't answer my question." Ryoma was the stubborn one after all. Tezuka sighed before whispering: "Keep your voice down. I am trying to catch a fish and you might scare them."

"What! Oh please…You hardly caught any…You are mada mada dane." Ryoma bluntly stated.

"Echizen…"

But Tezuka decided it was a lost battle to talk some sense into the young boy. He turned his attention to his previous thought while surveying the water for any tiny movement.

However somehow the teen seemed more interesting half an hour later. Ryoma had found a comfortable place on the grass near himself and was lightly brushing against his back. He was indeed looking much more younger while sleeping. Only then did Tezuka realize that he still hasn't grasped of the reason why Ryoma was there. He stared at his protégé disapprovingly, while a small smile crept at the corners of his mouth. Echizen will always have his way.

Curiously he wondered when he had grown so fond of the boy. Was it when he stood his ground in a match against him? Was it when he began spending more and more time with him? Was it when he bent on his knees and cupped his face on those little hands and gave him a peck on his forehead while he was sprawled on the tennis court? Or was it all those times when he saw exactly through Tezuka's mask? He was not so sure anymore.

He seized to ignore this growing awareness of the attractiveness of the boy, but every time they had a match together, he would find himself stealing glances at the way those hands moved so graceful, at those glistering eyes flaring with so much force and passion. Now it was too late to back down.

Echizen unaware continued his slumber.

For now there was this scenery that was in some strange way flooding his soul with such tranquility that all his worries remained somewhere abandoned in the corners of his mind. It was as if the sun was caressing gently with its rays the outline of every insignificant thing that shared a connection, that exuded life. The water seems to cast its glance towards the infinite blue, as Tezuka was sometimes, thus merging with the lake. His breath was their breath. Through him stones and flowers could see, and in return he was infused with each of them.

Time seemed to crawl like a snail when you were counting each beat of the heart lying next to you. As well it could pass surprisingly fast when you have nothing but the clouds to measure it with. So when the first raindrop plopped on his skin, he blamed only his carelessness for not noticing earlier. He moved instantly and tried to prompt the freshmen awake. Ryoma woke rubbing his sleep off from his eyes.

"Buchou?" He gave the older teen a questioning squint.

"Echizen get ready we're leaving." Tezuka made a gesture to emphasize that it was downpouring.

"Hai" Echizen said unruffled.

Tezuka snatched his fishing rod, and other fishing equipment and in his haste grabbed the young teen's hand. They scurried through the rain as if there was no tomorrow, or at least so it seemed to Tezuka. The roar of the wind around them was only making him regret he even allowed Ryoma to get the best of him. Ryoma was certainly shaking, and if they didn't find a shelter soon where to dry themselves they will without doubt catch a cold.

"B-b-buchou…Whe-re a-re we go-ing?" Ryoma asked trying to make himself to speak coherently.

"Patience. Are you cold?" Tezuka was already very worried about the fragile body of the boy who definitely was more exposed than his. A idea popped in his mind as he saw not 15 meters away a small lodge.

"Echizen hold on to me tight." He said as he turned and scooped the boy in his hands.

"B-buchou what a-re you d-oing?" Ryoma sounded off obviously complaining. "P-ut me do-wn!"

Tezuka resisted the urge to scold, as he was wet to skin and standing in the middle of the downfall trying to convince a headstrong, bull-headed Ryoma to cooperate.

"Echizen, stand still and stop speaking, we are almost there. Look, there is a lodge." He ordered in his buchou voice.

Echizen reluctantly looked in the direction pointed by Tezuka. He was already freezing and the rain did not show any willing to stop anytime soon. He was also very sleepy and his buchou breathing and heart beat were not helping at all. Though he had to admit that he enjoyed being in this close proximity to the other teen, it was comforting and good to know Tezuka will take care of him. Che, hadn't he always liked Tezuka?

Tezuka was watching the young tennis player becoming more and more comfortable in his arms, ready to sleep right there. That wasn't a good sign. He had to maintain him conscious. But on the other hand they were already near the lodge and he was tired from the run and Echizen was keeping him warm. Plus he was unable to take his eyes off the teen.

Tezuka gently kissed Ryoma's forehead, knowing that he had given up long ago to listen to his logic when it came to Ryoma.

Tezuka managed to open the door while still carrying the young in his embrace. The lodge was proving to be abandoned, but quite cozy, despite the untidiness. There was a small table just in the middle of the room, a stove with some wood near it in the right corner , and a small kitchen with the utensils for cooking. With a single glance Tezuka took in every detail of the shelter . He needed to get both of them warm. But first where should he put Ryoma who was still sleeping? Until he could make a decent bed, he leaned the prodigy on a chair.

Afterwards he prepared the fire in the stove, and put some water in a pot to make some tea. In spite of being so tired he observed the curtains from the window, they were heavy and would make some good blankets. He climbed on a chair and took them off and placed them on the floor to use them as a bed and covers. What he needed to do next brought a little flush to his ears. In one step he was in front of Ryoma, his eyes softening a little. He shook his head, he didn't need to get distracted.

Thereafter he took off his protégé's shirt and pants off, leaving him only in his boxers and picked up the pile of clothes to dry them beside the stove. Only when he came back and once again scooped the boy in his arms, did he realized that he was still trembling and had a slight fever. He gaped and looked down at the pale face of Ryoma with concern.

"Echizen! " Tezuka said while stirring the boy to wake up. "Echizen!"

Ryoma murmured through his sleep."Buchou…I am cold, very cold!" After one second he opened his eyes and gazed straight into Tezuka's eyes. For a moment the cold, the rain and their tiredness vanished. There was only a soul speaking to another soul.

Tezuka placed Ryoma down on the curtains and snugged him making him feel less chilled. However when Tezuka wanted to move away and let him rest, the young teen clutched his hand, imploring Tezuka not to leave.

"Echizen I need to bring you some tea, you have a fever." Tezuka softly tried to untangle his hand from the weak grip.

Echizen rashly retracted his hand as if he touched something scorching. He was lucky his blush could not be seen due to his fever. He attempted to get up, but his dizziness prevented him from doing so, resulting in him collapsing in Tezuka's arms.

"Sorry buchou." Ryoma uttered quite exhausted.

"Rest, I will be right back." Tezuka reassured him. Still Ryoma's sudden reaction didn't go unnoticed by him.

After a while Tezuka came with two steaming cups of tea and handed one to Ryoma. Silence surrounded them while they listened to the now steady rain. It was usual for them to enjoy each other's presence, since neither of them liked to talk very much.

"Can you tell me why you were near the lake today?" Tezuka finally broke the silence.

"Hmm…I was actually searching for you and Fuji-senpai told me you will be to the lake." Ryoma tried not to look at Tezuka.

"Why were you seeking out for me?"

"To play against you, why else?" Ryoma said unfazed.

"Oh." Was all Tezuka could manage.

There was a tangible tension between them, like a cord stretched too tight. Their intimacy was one of the things that was igniting their imagination. It was the darkness that offered them the restrain to only guess what the other is doing, or thinking.

"Buchou aren't you going to sleep?" Ryoma whispered, that Tezuka was only half certain he heard it."Don't worry about me, I am fine."

"…" Tezuka sat down next to the boy. "Here." Ryoma said while stretching the covers over Tezuka to make him warm.

"Oiasumi" Ryoma breathed.

Tezuka could not say anything because before he knew it Ryoma was quietly snoring. It took Tezuka a whole hour to finally drowse.

Sometime at the beginning of the night Tezuka was brought to reality by a little noise coming from Ryoma. At first he could not make out what he was saying, but in the end it was:" Cold…Cold…Very cold." Tezuka did the only thing he knew it would work in that kind of situation, he cuddled the younger boy tightly. Soon Ryoma relaxed and rested his head on his chest. Tezuka gave in to his impulses and kissed him on the forehead.

"Thank you, boucho." Ryoma said smiling in his dream.

Ryoma was more and more aware of their closeness. He slept only for several hours and then laid there just resting a little. Yes, Tezuka was sleeping next to him and certainly he was more gentler than he should be.

The storm reached its peak right in the middle of the night. The thunder was drumming on the roof of the lodge without patience, as if it knew that the two didn't belong there. The lightning was of such magnitude that it peeked through the greasy windows trying with all its might to deprive the inhabitants of their intimacy.

After (how many hours were there?) Ryoma found his way out of the covers on his tip toes trying not to disturb Tezuka who was still sleeping. He reached for his clothes that were lying near the stove and reheated the tea. It was not like his grape flavored Ponta, but was enough to warm him was feeling much better now. He took a seat next to the window to be a living witness of the pelter.

He must have been spacing out because his memory recalled images dear to him, though long gone.

_He is standing on a bench with Tezuka, after a series of sets won alternatively by one or the other. They never seem to count the winnings or losses, for they do not come to one another just for the game. It is for moments like these, when they will relax in silence back to back, looking in opposite directions, but thinking the exact same thing: This has been a great game.I will never get tired of it, nor of his presence._

_"Buchou." Ryoma says not turning his head._

_"Aa." Tezuka responds with his low voice clouded with drowsiness._

_"Do you think we will still play together after you graduate?"Ryoma asked eager to hear his buchou's answer._

_"Yes." Tezuka didn't need time to think he already knew the answer to that question._

_Ryoma leans on Tezuka's shoulder and whispers in his ear. "Good."_

He was brought back to reality by steady steps. He looked up only to see Tezuka walking towards him. Tezuka, who was looking everywhere, but him.

Some sort of confinement had been put on Tezuka's heart at the thought of letting Echizen go. He should take Ryoma right there, because he dares not hope for another chance quite like this. Even so, a part of him was against it, since their friendship will be shattered had this been just an unrequited love. What choice did he have?

Ryoma was not waiting. Ryoma was now determined. More than he was ever in his life.

He stands up and faces Tezuka looking intently in his eyes, his glance not wavering, even and confident, flickering with worlds unknown to Tezuka. He places a hand on Tezuka's cheek, caressing it gently as if requesting his assent.

The air around them felt more warm, seething with thoughts, words left unsaid, feelings kept concealed for so much time, all fused in a song which guided them every time-one toward the other-.

Slowly Ryoma traced with his thumb lips that are not his, and uttered softly "Buchou". Without hesitation he raised on his tiptoes and kissed Tezuka on the lips.

Two souls are finally set free. All chains detach themselves loose in front of the flood of feelings too strong to be compelled in their bodies. There had been years since they first met, there had been countless months since they ached for the other without knowing it, there had been innumerable days when they longed for this moment to happen.

Tezuka was gradually yielding himself to the cyclone that was Echizen Ryoma, giving everything he has, and taking everything he could receive. He wanted that instant never to end. When Ryoma licked his lower lip he lost the last trace of consciousness he still possesses, melting.

Ryoma is everything he will ever want, everything he will ever need. What is about Ryoma that makes him still fall for him over and over again?

When they eventually parted grasping for air, Ryoma rested his head on Tezuka's chest, hugging him.

"Echizen" Tezuka was immediately cut off.

"Please buchou, call me Ryoma." Ryoma said regaining his breath.

"Ryoma, why did you kiss me?" Tezuka just wanted to be sure.

"Buchou" Tezuka for the first time in his life cut someone off.

"Call me Kunimtsu" he said blushing a little, but otherwise not changing his expressionless face.

"Kunimitsu, you could be so dense sometimes." Ryoma said burrowing himself further in Tezuka's cuddle.

"Ryoma" Tezuka berated. He just smirked hasn't he?

"All right. Fine. I love you." Ryoma confessed, looking down at his feet.

"Are you sure?" Tezuka inquired teasingly.

"What sort of answer is that bu-Kunimitsu?" Ryoma protested.

"Ryoma" Tezuka insisted.

"I have never been this sure in my life. Of course I love you." Ryoma stated bluntly.

Tezuka felt relieved. He never imagined his feelings will be returned. "I love you too."

"Hontoni, Kunimitsu? Since when?" Ryoma volleyed the question back.

"Aa. As for when did I start falling for you, hmm..,I'd say since the beginning."

"Me as well."

Tezuka nodded. Yet they held their feelings a secret for so long.

"Now we should go to sleep." Tezuka suggested when he saw the yawn Ryoma was trying to hide under his hand.

"Aa" Ryoma submitted.

"But before that, Kunimitsu I want to thank you. You have released my spirit through tennis and now my heart."

Tezuka only hugged him tightly. "Your fever dropped." He could only utter, letting his lover go.

They snuggled under the covers tangled in their embrace.


End file.
